powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The 30 Sentai Encyclopedia
, the Boukengers wear the Gaorangers' jackets in their respective colors (Sakura wearing GaoWhite's) and perform their signature poses, complete with the "Gao (牙吠)" overlay.]] The is a series of featurettes that air at the end of each episode (Task) of ''Boukenger that honors each of its predecessors in the Super Sentai franchise, starting with Task 4. They looked back at each of the 29 previous teams, referencing various items within the older shows, and later on, wearing the costumes and using other props from the series, such as the "civilian" clothing. After covering themselves, they start a new series of segments called the that cover milestones from the "First Gattai Robo" to the "First Sixth Hero" and then the "First Multi Gattai", playing an insert song from the respective series. The show's final segment covered its successor Juken Sentai Gekiranger. 30 Sentai Encyclopedia is also the title of a book that commemorates the series and features information on all incarnations of the Super Sentai series. Overview In Task 3, it was announced that starting with Task 4, this series will be playing a mini featurette for each of the previous Sentai teams. In each of these segments, one of the Boukengers starts everything by saying "Today's Super Sentai is..." usually followed by the whole team saying the name of the series and performing that previous team's henshin (transformation) pose and the theme song of the series is played in the background. They then talk about that day's Sentai team, and at the end, at least one of the Boukengers does something related to that day's Super Sentai. Each featurette is started by one of the Boukengers. From Goranger to Zyuranger, this sequence took place with the core five in the DaiBouken cockpit. Starting with the featurette for Dairanger, Eiji joins the others in the area of SGS Headquarters where Mr. Voice is usually seen, but they are in front of a wall of photos of the previous Sentai. At the end of Task 33, Boukenger looked back on itself shortly, but then it was stated that the segments will shift focus from the different series to important points and firsts in the history of Super Sentai called the "30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files". (30戦隊大全集 スペシャルファイル, Sanjū Sentai Dai Zenshū Supesharu Fairu). The song used to initially introduce the segments at the end of Task 3 was "Burn! Super Sentai Spirits" (燃えろ!スーパー戦隊魂!!, Moero! Sūpā Sentai Tamashii!!) performed by Ichirou Mizuki and Mitsuko Horie, which was the ending theme song to the direct-to-video movie Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger vs. Super Sentai. Entries Himitsu Sentai Goranger *Task 4 *Satoru started this segment. *Song: "Proceed! Goranger" (進め!ゴレンジャー, Susume! Gorenjā) performed by Isao Sasaki and Mitsuko Horie Natsuki eats a bowl of curry rice, Daita Ooiwa's (KiRanger) favorite dish. None of the Goranger vehicles are referred to. Only the Goranger Storm is seen with all Goranger fighting. J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai *Task 5 *Sakura started this segment. *Song: "J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai" (ジャッカー電撃隊, Jakkā Dengekitai) performed by Isao Sasaki and Koorogi '73 The Boukengers mimic the team pose of the four main members of J.A.K.Q. At the end, all of the Boukengers except for Sakura play a trump card game in which the Joker, which Satoru draws, is a bad card (probably to echo the fact that J.A.K.Q. is the first series to feature a non-red leader because Gorou Sakurai (Spade Ace) stepped down from his leadership to give it to Banba Soukichi (Big One). None of the JAKQ mecha are mentioned. Big One and Big Bomber are seen. Battle Fever J *Task 6 *Masumi started this segment. *Song: "Battle Fever J" (バトルフィーバーJ,'' Batoru Fībā Jei'') performed by MoJo and Columbia Cradle Club They start the segment by imitating the team pose of the Battle Fever team. They mention that Battle Fever J was the first to use the Giant Robo also that the members were all dancers. The Boukengers wave the national flags of their respective Battle Fever Squad counterparts (Natsuki, however, waves the Russian flag since the Soviet Union, which Battle Cossack represented, no longer exists) in the end. Denshi Sentai Denjiman *Task 7 *Souta started this segment. *Song: "Oh Denshi Sentai Denziman" (ああ電子戦隊デンジマン, Aa Denshi Sentai Denjiman) performed by Ken Narita and Koorogi '73 Souta takes out some anpan, Daigorou Oume (DenziBlue)'s favorite snack, which he, Masumi, and Natsuki eat. DaiDenzin is mentioned and as acknowledged as the first Henkei robot. Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan *Task 8 *Natsuki started this segment. *Song: "Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan" (太陽戦隊サンバルカン Taiyō Sentai San Barukan?) performed by Akira Kushida and Koorogi '73 Satoru holds up a plush eagle, Souta holds up a shark hand puppet, and Natsuki holds up a plush panther (specifically, a jaguar), references to the three members of Sun Vulcan. They then begin to briefly play with the plush toys around Masumi (probably a reference to the Sun Vulcan's enemy, Machine Empire Black Magma). They also use the other meaning for san, the Japanese pronunciation for "Sun" and also the Japanese word for the number three. The first combination robot, the Sun Vulcan Robo, is mentioned. At the end, Sakura is in front of the controls at the end of this featurette, saying goodbye. :Natsuki: "One plus…" (一たす… Ichi tasu…?) :Souta: "Two plus…" (二たす… Ni tasu…?) :Satoru: "Three…" (三/サン… San…?) :All three: "Vulcans!" (バルカン！ Barukan!?) Dai Sentai Goggle V *Task 9 *This is Satoru's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Dai Sentai Goggle V" (大戦隊ゴーグルファイブ,'' Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu'') performed by MoJo The team mimics Goggle V's team pose at the start of the clip, during which they make mention of the first three-piece robo, Goggle Robo. From there, Satoru holds up a red rope, Masumi holds up a pair of black-tipped clubs, Souta holds up a blue hoop, Natsuki holds up a yellow ball, and Sakura holds up a pink ribbon; each item is one of the five apparatuses involved in rhythmic gymnastics and is a weapon for each of the Goggle V. The Goggle V's special attack Goggle Victory Flash is mentioned as well. Kagaku Sentai Dynaman *Task 10 *This is Masumi's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Kagaku Sentai Dynaman" (科学戦隊ダイナマン, Kagaku Sentai Dainaman) performed by MoJo and Koorogi '73 The Boukengers start the segment by imitating the team pose of Dynaman. After the Boukengers shout out the Dynaman battle cry, dynamite goes off in the DaiBouken cockpit, referencing the immense amount of pyrotechnics involved in the said series. All of the Boukengers get covered with soot, and the male Boukengers pass out from shock (Satoru even takes the brunt of the explosion), leaving their female counterparts in charge of the closure. DynaRobo is mentioned as another three-piece robo. Choudenshi Bioman *Task 11 *This is Souta's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Choudenshi Bioman" (超電子バイオマン, Chōdenshi Baioman) performed by Takayuki Miyauchi The segment begins with the five performing Bioman's transformation pose. Natsuki and Sakura appear in a heart on stock footage of Yellow Four and Pink Five (separated by an imaginary line, of which the heart in right in the middle), referencing the fact that the Biomen were the first Sentai to have two female members. Natsuki then bear-hugs Sakura, who tries to break free, referring that a Yellow heroine is now joining the traditional Pink one. The male Boukengers are in front of the controls in this featurette. BioRobo is mentioned. Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Task 12 *This is Sakura's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Dengeki Sentai Changeman" (電撃戦隊チェンジマン, Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman) performed by Hironobu Kageyama The segment begins with the five performing Changeman's transformation pose. The Boukengers set off a confetti-firing bazooka, referencing that the Changemen were the first to use an actual shell-firing bazooka in battle, before that, Power Bazooka is seen. Choushinsei Flashman *Task 13 *This is Natsuki's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Choushinsei Flashman" (超新星フラッシュマン, Chōshinsei Furasshuman) performed by Taku Kitahara Masumi and Natsuki are seen pulling sleeping masks over their eyes while saying, "Shut Goggle", referencing the Flashman catchphrase to close their visors after transformation, and as well as the sleeping mask shaped visors of the Flashman team. Then, they try to trick Satoru by pretending to lose consciousness (Natsuki has more success than Masumi), in a possible reference to the effects of "Anti-Flash Phenomenon", which the Flashmen begin to suffer from in the later portion of the series. The segment begins with the team crossing their arms in the first motion of the Flashman transformation pose. Souta and Sakura are in front of the controls at the end. Rolling Vulcan, the Flashman's cannon is mentioned. Hikari Sentai Maskman *Task 14 *This is Satoru's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Hikari Sentai Maskman" (光戦隊マスクマン, Hikari Sentai Masukuman) performed by Hironobu Kageyama The segment is started with the five doing Takeru (Red Mask)'s meditation hand gesture and ends with Satoru wearing a karate gi and breaking boards, referencing Takeru's martial art of choice. The Great Five, the first five-piece robo is shown, but Galaxy Robo is never mentioned. Maskman's second team cannon the Jet Cannon is mentioned. Choujuu Sentai Liveman *Task 15 *This is Natsuki's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Choujuu Sentai Liveman" (超獣戦隊ライブマン, Chōjū Sentai Raibuman) performed by Daisuke Shima (Yuusuke Amamiya (Red Falcon)) The Boukenger all make the arm movements for the Liveman transformation pose. After the clips of the show, the Boukengers hold up puppets of the Livemen's animal motifs (Satoru = the same eagle puppet that he used in the Sun Vulcan featurette (Red Falcon); Masumi = Cow/Bison (Black Bison); Souta = Rhinoceros (Green Sai Rhino); Natsuki = Lion (Yellow Lion); Sakura = Dolphin (Blue Dolphin)), shouting a lyric from the refrain of the Liveman theme song, a reference to Liveman having a cast member (Red Falcon) singing its theme song. :Souta and Sakura: Youth… (青春…, Seishun…) :Masumi and Natsuki: Explosion… (爆発…, Bakuhatsu…) :Satoru: FIRE! (ファイア！, Faia!) Kousoku Sentai Turboranger *Task 16 *This is Masumi's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Kousoku Sentai Turboranger" (高速戦隊ターボレンジャー, Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā) performed by Kenta Sato (Riki Honoo (Red Turbo)) The Boukenger mimic the Turborangers' transformation sequence. After the clips of the show, the Boukenger all wear the same school uniform as the Turborangers do. The Turbo Machines are mentioned in the clips, but Turbo Robo and the other mecha are not. Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman *Task 17 *This is Souta's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman" (地球戦隊ファイブマン, Chikyū Sentai Faibuman) performed by Kenji Suzuki The Boukenger mimic the Fiveman henshin pose. Satoru is then shown standing in front of a chalkboard "teaching" multiplication (the sevens) to the others (specifically Natsuki), in reference to how the Fivemen were teachers themselves. None of the Fiveman mecha are mentioned, but FiveRed using the Five Tector and the group using the Earth Cannon are seen. Choujin Sentai Jetman *Task 18 *This is Sakura's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Choujin Sentai Jetman" (鳥人戦隊ジェットマン Chōjin Sentai Jettoman?) performed by Hironobu Kageyama The Boukengers mimic the Jetman henshin pose. Souta and Masumi then take turns lying flat and flapping their arms on a desk that the other rolls, referencing the bird theme of the Jetman (Also the Jetman's ability to fly with their special wings attached to their suits); Masumi pushes Souta faster than the other way around. None of the Jetman mecha, vehicles, or weapons are mentioned. Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger *Task 19 *This is Satoru's fourth time starting a segment. *Song: "Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger" (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャー, Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā) performed by Kenta Sato The Boukenger perform the Zyuranger henshin pose. Just as they are about to finish the segment, Eiji appears to their left and footage of Burai (DragonRanger) appears to their right, squeezing them close, to echo the fact that the Zyurangers had the first regular sixth member. None of the Guardian Beasts are mentioned, however, the Howling Cannon, one of Super Sentai's first weapons made from five individual weapons, is mentioned, instead. Armored TyrannoRanger is also seen. Gosei Sentai Dairanger *Task 20 *This is Eiji's first time starting a segment. *Song: "Gosei Sentai Dairanger" (五星戦隊ダイレンジャー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā) performed by NEW JACK Takuro This is the first segment to take place in SGS Headquarters rather than the DaiBouken cockpit. The team of six starts by holding their arms to the air like at the end of the Dairanger roll call. The segment ends with Satoru, Souta, Masumi and Eiji practicing martial arts in black keikogi with a belt in their color in the back, and Sakura and Natsuki sitting down, wearing qipaos and holding fans in front of them, referencing the prominent Chinese theme of Dairanger's story, costumes, and combat styles. No Dairanger mecha are mentioned, however the Super Chi-Powered Bazooka is mentioned, instead. The vehicles, the Kiber Machines, are seen as well. Ninja Sentai Kakuranger *Task 21 *This is Masumi's fourth time starting a segment. *Song: "Secret Kakuranger" (シークレット カクレンジャー, Shīkuretto Kakurenjā) performed by Tu Chi Chen The Boukenger begin the sequence by performing a hand seal, and at the end are all dressed like ninja. They all perform a hand seal, again, and disappear in a flash of smoke; Sakura and Natsuki are front and center when they do this and dressed in white, signifying Tsuruhime, NinjaWhite, as the first female leader of a Sentai squadron. The Giant Beast Generals, Beast General Fighters, Muteki Shogun, and Kakure Daishogun are all seen during the featurette along with Ninjaman and his SamuraiMan form. Also, the Shark Machines, the Kakurangers' motorcycles, are seen. Chouriki Sentai Ohranger *Task 22 *This is Sakura's fourth time starting a segment. *Song: "Olé! Ohranger" (オーレ！オーレンジャー, Ōre! Ōrenjā) performed by Kentaro Hayami The Boukenger begin the segment by mimicking the pose that the Ohranger made at the end of their henshin, based on each of their fighting styles. Kingranger is seen in the sequence, as is the Giant Roller. At the end, Satoru is seen in a white gi with a red star (OhRed's symbol) on the back (the same one that he wore in the Maskman featurette), trying to break several bricks, paying homage to the fact that Gorou Hoshino (OhRed) is a karate master (specifically a judo master). He fails to break through the bricks, and instead injures himself. None of the Ohranger mecha are mentioned, but the Jetter Machines are seen as well as the Giant Roller's finisher. Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Task 23 *This is Souta's fourth time starting a segment. *Song: "Gekisou Sentai Carranger ~Full Accelerate Version~" (激走戦隊カーレンジャー～フルアクセル ヴァージョン～, Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā ~Furu Akuseru Vāshon~) performed by Naritaka Takayama The Boukenger begin the segment by mimicking the Carranger's final roll call pose (the thumbs up) and shouting "Gekisou Sentai Ca-a-a-a-arranger!", mimicking the Carranger's habit of making the noise of a car engine while posing. The video clips then show the Ranger Vehicles, the Speeder Machines, the Pegasus Thunder, the Dragon Cruiser, the VicTrailer, and the Victory Ranger Vehicles. The segment ends with Masumi holding up a small traffic light, Sakura holding up a sign that has a crayon drawing of the Boukengers' helmets and Eiji holding a small yellow flag. Instead of saying "Look forward to the next one" (which is written on Sakura's sign), the Boukenger finish by saying "Don't cross the street until the traffic light turns green!" This represents the Carranger's traffic safety message, which is also mentioned at the end of each episode. Signalman, his family, the Sirender, Radietta Fanbelt (White Racer), her Radiacar Robo, VRV Master, RV Robo, and VRV Robo were all omitted. Denji Sentai Megaranger *Task 24 *This is Natsuki's fourth time starting a segment. *Song: "Denji Sentai Megaranger" (電磁戦隊メガレンジャー, Denji Sentai Megarenjā) performed by Naoto Fūga The Boukenger begin the segment by mimicking the Megaranger henshin pose. The core Megarangers are shown on their Cyber Sliders, and then MegaSilver is shown in his Auto Slider (Eiji also mentions that MegaSilver is the first Silver Sentai member). The segment ends with Eiji frustrated at not knowing how to use a computer (a laptop is used), all of the Boukenger wearing school uniforms, and Satoru has his shirt open showing a t-shirt underneath. This pays homage to the fact that Megaranger was based on computer games and technology, and that the Megarangers were all high school students, Kenta Date (MegaRed) being the most lax of the group. Eiji also referenced that Kenta hated computers. None of the Megaranger mecha are mentioned. The Battle Riser is seen used by MegaPink. Seijuu Sentai Gingaman *Task 25 *This is Satoru's fifth time starting a segment. *Song: "Seijuu Sentai Gingaman" (星獣戦隊ギンガマン, Seijū Sentai Gingaman) performed by Ryu Kisami As Satoru starts the subject, he does the thumbs up posture which the Gingaman do during their roll call. The team then performs the pose the Gingaman did after announcing their names. At the end of the segment, Satoru and Eiji unintentionally perform a fire attack ("Horse Mane of Flame"), burning Masumi and Souta and referencing Ryouma and Hyuuga. Natsuki can be seen holding a small doll of Bokku. BullBlack and the core five Star Beasts are seen in the clips. The Beast Racehorses are seen along with the Gingaman in Beast Armor Shine. Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V *Task 26 *This is Masumi's fifth time starting a segment. *Song: "Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V" (救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブ, Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu) performed by Shinichi Ishihara The team starts off by performing the GoGo-V salute pose from the end of GoGoFive's henshin sequence. At the end of the sequence, Masumi and Souta are dressed in safety orange hazard suits, and they prepare to say, "Look forward to the next one," but then Eiji, in a silver firefighter coat and carrying a fire extinguisher firing it (In the background Eiji shouts out SirenBuilder's attack Double Water Shoot while that happens), and Satoru, dressed in a black and white classic firefighter suit and carrying around a matoi (an object used in the Edo period that was placed on the roof of a building to notify firefighters of a fire inside/nearby; Matoi is also the given name of GoRed), interrupt them. Then Natsuki and Sakura, dressed as police officers, say, "If you don't watch the next one, we'll arrest you!" (and possibly in reference to GoYellow being a police officer) All of these relate to the rescue motif of GoGoFive. The only mecha mentioned are Red Ladder and Blue Thrower, GoRed and GoBlue's two fire engine-like vehicles similar to GoGo Fire. Mirai Sentai Timeranger *Task 27 *This is Sakura's fifth time starting a segment. *Song: "JIKŪ ~Mirai Sentai Timeranger~" (JIKŪ ～未来戦隊タイムレンジャー～, JIKŪ ~Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā~) performed by Kumi Sasaki The team begins the segment by performing the Timeranger henshin pose. At the end of the segment, their Boukenger jackets are thrown into the air, and Satoru is the only member of the team dressed in the Timeranger henshin outfit (everyone else is wearing normal clothing), a grey spandex singlet with red accents. He, embarrassed that he is the only one dressed as such, backs away while Sakura and Natsuki address the audience. TimeFire is shown in the clips, but none of the Timeranger mecha are. Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger *Task 28 *This is Eiji's second time starting a segment. *Song: "Gaoranger Roar!!" (ガオレンジャー吼えろ!!, Gaorenjā Hoero!!) performed by Yukio Yamagata The Boukengers begin the segment by performing the "Gao Access" henshin pose. The Power Animals used in the series are shown. These Power Animals are GaoLion, GaoEagle, GaoShark, GaoBison, and GaoTiger (the core Gaorangers' totem Power Animals that formed the main combination of GaoKing); GaoWolf, GaoLigator, and GaoHammerhead (GaoSilver's personal Power Animals that formed GaoHunter); and GaoFalcon, GaoGiraffe, GaoDeers, GaoMadillo, and GaoRhinos (these five formed GaoIcarus). The Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword (破邪百獣剣, Haja Hyakujūken) is featured. At the end of the segment, they are all wearing the Gaoranger jackets, and after they say "Look forward to the next one!" they all perform the Gaorangers' claw pose, complete with the "Gao" kanji commonly used on the show (牙吠) zooming out of the screen. Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger *Task 29 *This is Souta's fifth time starting a segment. *Song: "Here are the Hurricanegers!" (ハリケンジャー参上！,'' Harikenjā Sanjō!) performed by Hideaki Takatori The team performs the Hurricaneger's "Ninpuu Shinobi Change!" henshin pose to start the segment. The Hurricanegers, Gouraigers, Shurikenger, and the Ninjamisen are seen in the clips, but none of the Shinobi Machines or Karakuri Balls. At the end of the segment, the Boukenger are dressed in the jackets of the Hurricaneger. Satoru is wearing Yousuke's (HurricaneRed), Souta is wearing Kouta's (HurricaneYellow), both Sakura and Natsuki are in Nanami's (HurricaneBlue), Eiji is in Ikkou's (KabutoRaiger), and Masumi in Isshu's (KuwagaRaiger). When the Boukengers are ready to say, "Look forward the next one!" Shizuka suddenly appears on Mr. Voice's viewscreens, interrupting the Boukengers. She tells them "Zero Points, Boukenger! You fail!", referencing Furabiijo's scorekeeping of the Jakanja, and says "Look forward to the next one!" instead. Everyone turns around to the camera and Masumi advances toward the screens with his sword out. This is because Shizuka and the Hurricanegers were all ninja. Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger *Task 30 *This is Natsuki's fifth time starting a segment. *Song: "Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger" (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャー, ''Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā) performed by Masaaki Endoh The segment begins with the team holding their hands to their chests from the "Abare Dino Guts!" part of the Abaranger roll call. After the clips, the setting has changed to the DaiBouken cockpit, where seats 1, 2, and 3 have been pushed close together, resembling the Abarenoh cockpit. Satoru, Souta and Natsuki stand in the Abaranger's positions, wearing the jacket of their same-colored Abaranger. They call out "Bakuryū Dengeki Drill Spin!" and cut to footage of DaiBouken Drill's Maximum Penetration, which is similar to Abarenoh's finishing attack. Masumi and Eiji leap into the cockpit, referencing AbareBlack and AbareKiller. Masumi begins chanting "Dino Guts" and Eiji comes in saying that was wrong, as Sakura finishes off the segment (possibly referring to the fact there was no Pink this season and that the closest to being one was civilian Emiri Imanaka). AbarePink and AbareMax aren't seen in any of the clips, nor are any Blastasaurs except for Tyranno, Tricera and Ptera, but the Superior Dino Bomber is seen along with the all the members in 'Abare Mode' Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger *Task 31 *This is Eiji's third time starting a segment. *Song: "Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger" (特捜戦隊デカレンジャー, Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā) performed by Psychic Lover Eiji starts off by saluting, and then the whole group does the pointing pose from the end of the Dekaranger's henshin sequence. After the clips, each Boukenger is dressed up in the S.P.D. uniform of their Dekaranger counterparts (Masumi in Sen-chan's and Eiji in Tetsu's), and once Satoru is done saying, "Don't miss the next one," the team performs the S.P.D. salute, complete with "Roger!" followed by Murphy (the Dekaranger's robotic dog) pops up in the foreground and barks. The five main Dekarangers, DekaBreak, DekaMaster, and DekaSwan are seen in the clips, but DekaBright, DekaGold, and all of the Deka Machines (Dekaranger Robo, DekaBike Robo, DekaBase Robo, DekaWing Robo, & Blast Buggy) are omitted. However, S.W.A.T. Mode, Murphy as the D-Bazooka, and Machines Doberman, Husky, and Bull are seen. Mahou Sentai Magiranger *Task 32 *This is Sakura's sixth time starting a segment. *Song: "Mahou Sentai Magiranger" (魔法戦隊マジレンジャー, Mahō Sentai Majirenjā) performed by Takafumi Iwasaki The team performs the Magirangers' hand pose. At the end of the clips, Satoru starts off by saying, "See you next time," and then the entire team in their Ozu Family counterparts' uniforms (with Masumi in Tsubasa's, Souta in Makito's, Natsuki in Urara's, and Eiji in Hikaru's). The core Boukengers use their Accelulars as the Magirangers used their MagiPhones to perform the Magiranger's henshin spell, "Maagi Magi Magiiro!" Eiji does the same with his GoGo Changer and a MagiTicket to perform MagiShine's henshin pose and spell, "Goolu Golu Goludiiro!" After they shout out the henshin sequence, a faint outline of the core five Magiranger's MagiCircle appears in the foreground. MagiMother and Wolzard Fire are seen in the clips as well. Also the Zobil are seen fighting MagiShine. GoGo Sentai Boukenger *Task 33 *This is Satoru's sixth time starting the segment. *Song: "GoGo Sentai Boukenger" (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー, Gōgō Sentai Bōkenjā) performed by NoB The team performs their own post-henshin pose, and then a short clip of them in their suits is shown. Once the clip is over, Souta tells the audience that the next segment will be more powerful (both Souta and Masumi say "Power up!"). Then Sakura speaks to the audience about how the next segments will tell of the firsts of Super Sentai, Natsuki beside her. Eiji then exclaims "We call it...!" followed by Satoru saying that next is the "...the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia Special Files!" Then the whole group surrounds Satoru and they wave and say "Don't miss it!" Special Files The Special Files discuss the firsts of Super Sentai. These sequences are started with, "This time…" (instead of, "Today's Super Sentai is…") after which the opening Boukenger states the topic of the Special File, and then the entire team performs their own Henshin sequence with a call of, "Start Up!" Unlike the 30 Sentai Encyclopedia's series files, which played the opening theme song of the series being reviewed, the Special Files play insert songs, usually the series where the milestone originated, as the background music. Super Sentai *Task 34 *This is Natsuki's sixth time starting the segment. *Song: "Himitsu Sentai Goranger" (秘密戦隊ゴレンジャー, Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā) performed by Isao Sasaki The team looks back at Himitsu Sentai Goranger, the Super Sentai (スーパー戦隊, Supā Sentai) and they mention the Goranger Hurricane, Goranger's rugby-based team finishing move. The video clips also feature the Red, Green, and Blue Machines, the Gorangers' motorcycles including their special weapons. At the end, the Boukengers say farewell using the same sign from the Carranger retrospective, while Natsuki is eating curry, as she did in Goranger's original retrospective with other curry bowls on her right previously eaten, Eiji takes notice and seems to laugh. Giant Robo *Task 35 *This is Masumi's sixth time starting the segment. *Song: "Battle Fever Great Combat Mission" (バトルフィーバー大出撃, Batoru Fībā Daishutsugeki) performed by Ichirou Mizuki, Koorogi '73, and Columbia Cradle Club The Boukenger look back at the first Giant Robo (巨大ロボ, Kyodai Robo) of Super Sentai, Battle Fever J's Battle Fever Robo. They mention Goranger's Variblune and Varidreen, as well as J.A.K.Q.'s Sky Ace, the various flying fortresses of the early Sentai teams. However, Battle Fever Robo was the first Robo, and they mention its Cross Fever attack. In the end, the team is in DaiBouken's cockpit waving the same flags from the Battle Fever J retrospective, after which the camera zooms out to show both Battle Fever Robo and DaiBouken using Chinese Bamboo Slash and Adventure Drive, side-by-side. Henkei and Gattai Robos *Task 36 *This is Souta's sixth time starting the segment. *Song: "1 + 2 + Sun Vulcan" (1たす2たすサンバルカン, Ichi Tasu Ni Tasu San Barukan) performed by Akira Kushida The team looks back at the first Henkei '''(変形, Transforming) '''Robo, Denshi Sentai Denziman's DaiDenzin, as well as the first Gattai '''(合体, Combining) '''Robo, Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan's Sun Vulcan Robo. Clips are shown DaiDenzin performing the Full Moon Cut and Sun Vulcan Robo performing the Aurora Plasma Return finishers. At the end of the segment, Mr. Voice says that he'll send Satoru to NASA at which Satoru, Sakura, Souta (eating anpan as he did in the Denziman retrospective), and Natsuki (eating curry as she did in the Goranger and Super Sentai retrospectives) are stunned. Then, Eiji and Masumi come in wearing replicas of Satoru's jacket, saying that they will lead the team. In the end, Mr. Voice says it is all a joke. This is a reference to Sun Vulcan, in which there was the first replacement of a red hero, as the original VulEagle went to the US to study space shuttles with NASA. The anpan is once, again, a reference to Denziman. Second Robo *Task 37 *This is Sakura's seventh time starting the segment. *Song: "Fighting Pose, Flashman!" (ファイティングポーズ、フラッシュマン！, Faitingu Pōzu, Furashuman!) performed by Taku Kitahara The team looks back on Sentai's first Second Robo (2号ロボ Nigō Robo?), Choushinsei Flashman's Great Titan, which was first used when Flash King was heavily damaged. They then show short clips of Super Sentai's other second Robos: Maskman's Galaxy Robo, Turboranger's Turbo Rugger, Fiveman's StarFive, Ohranger's Red Puncher, Carranger's VRV Robo, Megaranger's Delta Mega, Gaoranger's GaoHunter, and Dekaranger's DekaBike Robo. At the end of the clip, we see GoGo Trailer, and the tractor part made from GoGo Gyro and Formula separates from the rest, and Masumi in his cockpit tries to form Titan Boy (Great Titan was formed by a tractor-trailer like GoGo Trailer called Flash Titan, the tractor portion became Titan Boy, and the combination of Titan Boy with the trailer formed Great Titan), but he is halted by Satoru. Sixth Hero *Task 38 *This is Souta's seventh time starting the segment. *Song: "Shot Bomber Concentrate All Power!" (ショットボンバー全力集中, Shotto Bonbā Zenryuoku Shuchu!) performed by Hironobu Kageyama The team looks back at the first Sixth Hero (6入目のヒーロー, Rokuirime no Hīrō), Hikari Sentai Maskman's X1 Mask, however he only appeared for a single episode. He was followed by the first regularly appearing Sixth Hero, Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's DragonRanger . Then other regularly appearing sixth heroes are shown: Dairanger's KibaRanger, Ohranger's KingRanger, Megaranger's MegaSilver, Timeranger's TimeFire, Gaoranger's GaoSilver, Hurricaneger's Shurikenger, Dekaranger's DekaBreak, and Magiranger's MagiShine. Eiji then mentions that he, BoukenSilver, is Boukenger's Sixth Hero, but he is interrupted by Zubaan who thinks that he is the sixth hero and Eiji says that Zubaan is the seventh. The rest of the Boukengers say goodbye while Eiji and Zubaan argue. Gingaman's Black Knight isn't shown. Super Gattai *Task 39 *This is Satoru's seventh time starting the segment. *Song: "Live Boxer's Song" (ライブボクサーの歌, Raibu Bokusā no Uta) performed by Kōji Kaya The team looks back at the first ever Super Gattai (スーパー合体, Sūpā Gattai), Choujuu Sentai Liveman's Live Robo and Live Boxer, combining to form Super Live Robo. Other super robos are then shown: Turboranger's Super Turbo Robo, Fiveman's Super Five Robo, Jetman's Great Icarus, Ohranger's Buster Ohranger Robo, Megaranger's Super Galaxy Mega, GoGo-V's Max Victory Robo, Timeranger's Time Robo Shadow Alpha, Hurricaneger's Gourai Senpuujin, and Dekaranger's Super Dekaranger Robo. The Segment finishes off with Satoru in DaiBouken and Eiji in SirenBuilder attempting their own Super Gattai, but they fail and crash into each other while the rest of the Boukengers say goodbye. Enormous Base Robo *Task 40 *This is Eiji's fourth time starting the segment. *Song: "Accelerate to Tomorrow! Turbo Robo" (明日にアクセル！ターボロボ, Ashita ni Akuseru! Tābo Robo) performed by Kōji Kaya The team looks back at Sentai's first "Enormous Base Robo" (巨大基地ロボ, Kyodai Kichi Robo), that transformed from the team's base into a mecha, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger's Turbo Builder as well as the second one, Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Max Magma. At the end of the clip, Eiji asks the rest of the team if they have an Enormous Base Robo, at which they dismiss the idea. However, Makino announces over the speakers that they do, and he exlaims "SGS Museum Robo! (サージェスミュージアムロボ, Sājesu Myūjiamu Robo) Go Go!" The SGS Museum shakes, after which nothing happens, and Makino says he was kidding. Powered Protector *Task 41 *This is Masumi's seventh time starting the segment. *Song: "Fiveman, Theme of Love" (ファイブマン、愛のテーマ, Faibuman, Ai no Tēma) performed by Kenji Suzuki The team looks at Sentai's first "Powered Protector" (強化プロテクター, Kyōka Purotekutā) armor, Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman's Five Tector armor. They also look at Denji Sentai Megaranger's Mega Tector armor, which was worn once during Denji Sentai Megaranger and the first one to wear a Powered Protector, DynaBlack's Battle Tector Armor from Kagaku Sentai Dynaman. At the end of the clip, Eiji (as BoukenSilver) asks if he could keep the Accel Tector for himself. When the rest of the team says goodbye, Eiji asks, once again, Satoru (who turned around) if he could keep the Accel Tector. Third Robo *Task 42 *This is Natsuki's seventh time starting the segment *Songs: "Dashing Through Time" (時を駆けて, Toki o Kakete) performed by Hironobu Kageyama and "Cheerful Ako" (陽気なアコちゃん, Yōki na Ako-chan) performed by Rika Kishida (White Swan) and Sayuri Uchida (Blue Swallow) The team looks at Sentai's first Third Robo (3号ロボ, Sangō Robo), Choujin Sentai Jetman's Tetraboy, who transformed into the TetraCannon, a cannon that was used by both Jet Icarus and Jet Garuda. ''Chouriki Sentai Ohrange''r's Tackle Boy, Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V's LinerBoy, and Mirai Sentai Timeranger's Time Shadow are also mentioned. At the end of the task, the Boukengers all eat Ako-Ramen, a brand of ramen made within Jetman named after Ako Hayasaka (Blue Swallow). The commercial jingle for the ramen, "Cheerful Ako" (陽気なアコちゃん, Yōki na Ako-chan), can be heard at the end. Seven-Piece Gattai *Task 43 *This is Souta's eighth and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Daizyujin's Song" (大獣神のうた, Daijūjin no Uta) performed by Ju-Project The team looks at Sentai's first Seven-Piece Gattai (7体合体 Nana Tai Gattai), Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger's Ultimate Daizyujin (究極大獣神, Kyūkyoku Daijūjin, Ultimate Great Beast God) and Gosei Sentai Dairanger's Heavy Armor Chi Palace (重甲気殿, Jūkō Kiden). At the end of the clip, the group has a toy of Ultimate DaiBouken and Natsuki mentions they have a Ten-Piece Gattai (10体合体, Jū Tai Gattai), but then Satoru comes on over the loud speakers and calls out a Twelve-Piece Gattai (12体合体, Jūni Tai Gattai), as he is piloting Ultimate DaiBouken with GoGo Aider and GoGo Police sticking onto GoGo Jet. Extra Hero *Task 44 *This is Masumi's eight and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Let's Go With the Ninja! De-den-no-den" (忍者でいこう！デデンのデン, Ninja de Ikō! De-den-no-den) performed by Takayuki Miyauchi The team looks back at the first Extra Hero (番外ヒーロー, Bangai Hīrō), Ninjaman of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, who could transform into SamuraiMan, and Signalman of Gekisou Sentai Carranger. They also mention Gunmajin of Chouriki Sentai Ohranger who transformed from a relic into a human- and Robo-sized warrior, like Zubaan. At the end, Zubaan speaks to the audience, with subtitles, and he says that he is in Boukenger. He holds up the sign from the Carranger segment as he says goodbye. Evil Sentai *Task 45 *This is Natsuki's eighth and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Bousou Sentai Zokuranger" (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー, Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā) performed by Naritaka Takayama The team looks back at the various Evil Sentai (悪の戦隊, Aku no Sentai), the Flowery Kunoichi Team (花のくノ一組, Hana no Kunoichi Gumi) of Ninja Sentai Kakuranger, Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (邪電戦隊ネジレンジャー, Jaden Sentai Nejirenjā) of'' Denji Sentai Megaranger. They also look back on the more humorous Evil Sentai, Galaxy Sentai Gingaman (銀河戦隊ギンガマン, ''Ginga Sentai Gingaman) from Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman and Boso Sentai Zokuranger (暴走戦隊ゾクレンジャー, Bōsō Sentai Zokurenjā) from Gekisou Sentai Carranger. The sequence ends with Gajah showing off his own evil sentai, consisting of Karths dressed in Red, Green, Blue, Pink, and himself in the center. He calls his team Gajah Dengekitai (ガッジャー電撃隊, Gaja Dengekitai), and at the end he points to himself and says "Big One." These all reference the line-up of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai. Power-Up Henshin *Task 46 *This is Sakura's eighth and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Beast Armor Shine! Justice Shining!" (獣装光!正義よ輝け!, Jūsōkō! Seigi yo Kagayake!) performed by Yukio Yamagata The team looks back on the Power-Up Transformation '(強化変身, ''Kyōka Henshin) of Super Sentai. This began with Beast Armor Shine (獣装光, Jūsōkō) of Seijuu Sentai Gingaman, and continued with Abare Mode of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger, SWAT Mode of Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger, and Legend Mode of Mahou Sentai Magiranger. At the end, they have all transformed into the Boukengers, but they are all wearing the good luck clothing that Satoru (Satoru wears the original jacket and hat while the rest wear different hats and jackets) wore when he was under the bad feng shui of Wicked Dragon Talong. Satoru calls it '''Lucky Mode (開運モード, Kaiun Mōdo), while Masumi quickly gets out of the clothing thinking it looks foolish, Sakura and Souta look at the hats, Nastuki dances about saying, "Happy happi," and Eiji notes it looks good on him. Multi Gattai *Task 47 *This is Eiji's fifth and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Hundred-Beast Gattai! GaoKing" (百獣合体！ガオキング, Hyakujū Gattai! Gaokingu) performed by Ichirou Mizuki The team looks back on the Multi Gattai (マリチ合体, Maruchi Gattai) of Super Sentai, the first of which was the Hundred-Beast Armament (百獣武装, Hyakujū Busō) of Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger, making note of GaoKing's various combinations (shown are Striker, Sword & Shield, Spear, Cross Horn, Another Arm, Spear & Knuckle, Spear & Shield, and Double Knuckle). They also make note of Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger's Blastasaur Combine (爆竜コンバイン, Bakuryū Konbain) (AbarenOh is shown combining with Top Galer, Stegoslidon, Bakycelonagurus, Dimenokodon, Parasaurokkiru, and Ankyloveilus) and Gekisou Sentai Carranger's Scramble Intersection Robo (made of the upper body of RV Robo and the arms and legs of VRV Robo). The team then looks at a toy DaiBouken with GoGo Drill, Shovel, Mixer, and Crane and wonder why they also have a Multi Gattai Robo. They turn around to see Makino watching them, telling them it's only a coincidence, while he holds a toy AbarenOh and GaoKing behind his back. New Sentai *Task 48 *This is Satoru's eighth and last time starting the segment. *Song: "Juken Sentai Gekiranger" (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā) performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto and "GoGo Sentai Boukenger" (轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャー, GōGō Sentai Bōkenjā) performed by NoB The team mentions the New Sentai (新戦隊, Shin Sentai), Juken Sentai Gekiranger. At the end of the clip, Natsuki and Sakura tell the audience that the next episode is their last. Eiji, Masumi, and Souta tell the audience to watch their last great adventure. Satoru then asks everyone to be with them until the end, after which they say to watch them next time. In the screens behind them, they are transformed and waving goodbye as well. Trivia *While DekaMaster was the sixth Dekaranger to appear in the series and DekaBreak was the seventh, the latter embodied the traits of the Sixth Hero. DekaBreak's costume also featured the roman numeral VI. **Similarly, MagiShine was the seventh Magiranger to appear in the series, whereas MagiRed was the sixth to get his powers. MagiMother was the first, although she only had her powers for a short time at the beginning of the series, and the other core Magirangers had their powers before MagiRed. *Though merely joking about the potential of a 12-piece mecha, this would actually occur two years later with Engine-O G12 of Engine Sentai Go-Onger. *The footage of Battle Fever Robo and DaiBouken attacking together was used again in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. *The concept of the "Second Robo" as identified in the segment is rather inconsistent between the initial example and subsequent examples used in the segment. Tackle Boy is a Robo controlled by all the Flashman, yet several of the examples for other Second Robo include those controlled only by one member of the team (Red Puncher, Delta Mega) and even a Sixth Hero mech (DekaBike Robo). In those three cases, the example is better explained with OhBlocker (Ohranger), Mega Voyager (Megaranger) and Dekawing Robo (Dekaranger). *For the most part, the introductions of the 30 Sentai were done by a host whose ranger color matched one of the colors in the said team (or in Eiji's case, had a 6th member) except in two cases: **''Choujin Sentai Jetman: Sakura led the entry, but this season had a white ranger (Kaori Rokumeikan/White Swan) instead of pink. **Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V: Masumi led the entry, but this season used a green hero (Shou Tatsumi/GoGreen) instead of black. *Five years after the segment about the "Powered-Up Henshin", the concept would be revised in ''Gokaiger as the "Super Rangers" (possibly due to three Sentai following Boukenger all using "Super" in the name of this power-up: Gekiranger, Shinkenger and Goseiger). Category:GoGo Sentai Boukenger